My Promise
by Hikasya
Summary: Demi janji mereka pada Hinata, mereka berusaha keras menepati janji itu. Hanabi yang berjanji akan membahagiakan Naruto. Sebaliknya Naruto berjanji akan menjadikan Hanabi sebagai pengganti Hinata di hatinya. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berhasil menepati janji itu di pagi buta tatkala Hanabi menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Apakah Naruto menerimanya? Fic request untuk Damarwulan.


**Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hanabi**

 **Genre: romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: canon (dunia shinobi)**

 **Kamis, 19 Januari 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk reader yang bernama Damarwulan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY PROMISE**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bingungnya. Bingung setengah mati. Mondar-mandir seperti setrika. Sering tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Menghantam kepala berkali-kali ke dinding. Tapi, tidak jua mendapatkan cahaya penyelesaian atas masalah yang kini dihadapinya. Membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Memangnya masalah apa yang dihadapinya? Apakah kalian ingin tahu? Baiklah, akan diberitahu pada kalian sekarang.

Masalahnya adalah masalah hati. Dia jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang ninja. Ninja dalam tahap genin dan sudah menjadi pahlawan besar karena berhasil memenangkan peperangan dunia ninja keempat. Dia sangat mengagumi sosok laki-laki ninja itu. Ingin rasanya mendapatkannya sekarang juga.

Ya, nama laki-laki ninja itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Sang penyelamat dunia ninja. Banyak gadis yang menaruh hati padanya, termasuk Hyuga Hanabi itu.

Hanabi, seorang gadis remaja yang kini dirundung kebimbangan karena ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Harus secepatnya dia menyampaikan perasaannya ini sebelum Naruto didapatkan orang lain. Apa lagi sang kakak - Hyuga Hinata - yang meninggal pada saat terjadi perang dunia ninja keempat, sempat menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya padanya sebelum pergi untuk berperang. Hinata menyampaikan pesan agar dialah yang menggantikan posisi Hinata di hati Naruto. Sebab Hinata dan Naruto sudah saling mencintai pasca insiden penyerangan Pain.

Jadi, Hinata berharap Hanabi yang bisa membahagiakan Naruto dan berharap juga Hanabi yang akan dicintai Naruto. Semoga Naruto bisa melupakan Hinata dan belajar untuk mencintai Hanabi. Dengan begitu, Hinata bisa tenang meninggalkan dunia ini.

Mengingat hal itu, Hanabi menjadi sedih. Dia berhenti kasak-kusuk dan memilih berdiri di balik jendela kamarnya. Memandang keluar jendela dengan raut wajah yang sangat suram. Kedua matanya meredup. Perasaannya menjadi tidak menentu.

'Hinata-nee-sama... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku ingin menyatakan cintaku pada Naruto-nii. Tapi, aku takut kalau Naruto-nii akan menolak cintaku. Karena aku tahu cinta Naruto-nii hanya untuk Nee-sama. Tolonglah aku, nee-sama. Beritahu aku untuk menyelesaikan masalah hati ini,' batin Hanabi yang sedang dilanda ombak kebingungan sehingga kapal cintanya terombang-ambing dan belum juga mencapai pelabuhan hatinya.

Pelabuhan hatinya masih jauh. Karena sangat sulit untuk mendekati Naruto. Naruto selalu sibuk untuk mengajari anak-anak untuk berlatih jurus ninja di Akademi Ninja. Dia akan pulang langsung ke rumah usai melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya. Sehingga untuk menemuinya saja, juga sulit karena banyaknya para fansgirl yang mengerubunginya jika berada di jalanan desa.

Karena itu, Hanabi cuma bisa mengamati Naruto dari kejauhan. Jika Naruto tidak sengaja melihat ke arahnya, Hanabi pasti akan cepat-cepat sembunyi atau kabur dari tempat itu. Hanabi pernah berbicara sebentar saja pada Naruto. Itupun jika mereka bertemu ketika berziarah ke makam Hinata. Pasti Naruto selalu datang terlebih dahulu sebelum Hanabi datang ke makam Hinata.

Tanpa terasa umur mereka terus bertambah. Sekarang umur Naruto menginjak 19 tahun. Naruto semakin dewasa dan gagah. Hingga membuat para fansgirl semakin tergila-gila padanya dan berharap Naruto menjadi suami mereka. Namun, Naruto menanggapi mereka dengan ramah dan tetap melayani permintaan para fansgirl-nya dengan senang hati.

Dia berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya. Ceria dan bersemangat, walaupun di hatinya yang sebenarnya, perasaan sedih karena teringat Hinata, terus menghantui kemanapun dia pergi. Dia masih mencintai Hinata, itulah yang selalu dia katakan pada Hanabi.

Sungguh sangat menyakitkan jika mengingat semua apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya. Mengakibatkan dia merasa ragu akan perasaannya yang teramat besar pada Naruto. Bahkan pernah berpikir ingin menyingkirkan perasaan ini dari hatinya. Perasaan ini harus dibuang jauh-jauh ke tong sampah atau jika perlu dibakar saja sampai menjadi abu. Agar tidak ada lagi perasaan yang menyesakkan dadanya seperti ditikam jarum yang banyak.

Jika diingat-ingat dari awal, dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto yaitu pada saat dia selalu bertemu dengan Naruto di pemakaman. Itu berlangsung setiap pagi. Tidak pernah absen sekalipun.

Rasa cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya. Tanpa diduga sama sekali. Entahlah, Hanabi saja merasa bingung sendiri. Dia kagum akan ketegaran dan ketabahan Naruto selama ini. Berkat usaha keras Naruto, semua warga desa kini mengakui keberadaan Naruto dan sangat menyayangi Naruto sepenuh hati. Juga semua masalah yang mendera Naruto selama ini, sudah terselesaikan. Tidak ada lagi musuh ataupun bahaya. Kedamaian yang datang untuk menenangkan dunia.

Kehidupan Naruto sudah tenang dan bahagia. Namun, hatinya yang terluka karena kehilangan sang matahari yang menerangi hidupnya. Jiwanya sudah kosong dan tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa mendukungnya. Dia tidak setegar dulu, selalu menangis jika berziarah ke makam Hinata. Benar-benar terpukul dan tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan semua ini.

Tanpa sadar, tetesan air bening melimpah ruah dari sudut dua matanya, membuat Hanabi tersentak dari lamunannya yang menghanyutkan. Lalu dia mengusap-usap kedua matanya dengan dua tangannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Isakan halus terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, kenapa aku menangis seperti ini?" katanya sambil berusaha meredakan tangisannya tapi air mata ini terus turun tanpa henti."Hiks... Hiks... Aku tidak boleh menangis. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar tidak menangis lagi. Nee-sama, maafkan aku, jika aku masih saja sedih karena kehilangan dirimu."

Di dalam kamar yang hening itu, Hanabi menangis seorang diri. Dia terguncang lagi. Perasaan ini semakin mendesaknya untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran ini pada Naruto. Bahwa dia sangat mencintai Naruto. Harus tersampaikan. Ini demi janjinya pada Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Hanabi terburu-buru bangun dan segera memasak sesuatu yang direncanakan akan diberikannya pada Naruto. Lalu hasil masakannya itu dimasukkan dalam kotak bento dan dibungkus dengan kain berwarna ungu. Acara memasaknya berlangsung sangat ribut di dapur, hingga menimbulkan keheranan oleh ayahnya, Hyuga Hiashi.

Ketika Hanabi berjalan tergesa-gesa di beranda rumahnya yang berbentuk seperti rumah tradisional jepang, Hiashi muncul dari ruangan lain dan menyapanya.

"Hanabi, kamu mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

Menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, Hanabi menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dengan nada yang datar.

"Ah, aku harus pergi berziarah ke makam Hinata-nee-sama."

"Tapi, biasanya kamu pergi berziarah sekitar jam 9 pagi, kan?"

"Karena ada urusan penting, makanya aku harus pergi sepagi ini," Hanabi menunjukkan raut wajah yang datar."Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Tousan."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

Hiashi mengangguk pelan dengan tampang yang bengong. Hanabi mengangguk dan segera melangkah lagi. Meninggalkan ayahnya yang terpaku menatap kepergiannya. Ayahnya sudah tahu apa yang dirasakan Hanabi sekarang.

"Hmm... Tousan tahu kalau kamu akan pergi menemui Naruto sekarang. Tousan cuma bisa berharap semoga Naruto menyadari perasaanmu itu. Berjuanglah, Hanabi. Restu Tousan selalu menyertai semua usahamu."

Itulah yang dikatakan Hiashi. Menarik senyuman simpul di wajahnya. Lantas dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dari Hanabi tadi.

Entah kemana dia pergi. Namun, yang pasti dia telah menyetujui Hanabi yang akan menggapai cintanya Naruto. Sedikit lagi, hal itu akan tercapai hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu rumah terbuka pada saat laki-laki berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru, keluar dari dalamnya. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian ninja lengkapnya dan sangat terkejut ketika mendapati sosok gadis yang berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

"Hanabi...," ucapnya sambil melototkan kedua matanya saking kagetnya.

Hanabi menampilkan senyum manisnya sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-nii."

"Se-Selamat pagi... Tum-Tumben sekali kamu datang sepagi ini ke rumahku. Memangnya ada apa ya?"

"Hm...," Hanabi kelihatan malu-malu disertai kemerahan di dua pipinya."A-Ano... Aku ingin memberikan Naruto-nii sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?"

SET!

Dengan cepat, Hanabi menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang sedari tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dan menutupi wajahnya saat dia menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Kedua tangannya yang memegang dua sisi bungkusan itu, sedikit bergetar. Dia ingin segera kabur dari sana sekarang juga usai Naruto menerima bungkusan itu.

Bengong setengah mati. Ekspresi itu yang tertampil di wajah Naruto. Dia tidak menduga sama sekali akan menerima sesuatu dari Hanabi. Biasanya Hanabi tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu padanya secara langsung. Tapi, hari ini, ini pertama kalinya, Hanabi datang dan memberikan sesuatu padanya. Tentu, hal ini sangat mengejutkannya sekali lagi.

Hening sebentar.

Keduanya terdiam dan tetap bertahan di posisi masing-masing. Hingga keheningan ini terpecahkan oleh suara Naruto.

"Bungkusan...? Apa isinya, Hanabi?"

Tersentak, Hanabi berkata gugup.

"I-Ini makanan buat Oni-san. A-Aku yang membuatnya sendiri."

"Oh, makanan," Naruto tertawa kecil dengan wajah yang cerah."Tapi, tumben sekali kamu membuat makanan untukku."

"I-Ini kubuat khusus buat Oni-san. Terimalah."

Tetap menundukkan kepalanya, Hanabi tetap menyodorkan bungkusan itu pada Naruto. Dengan senang hati, Naruto menerimanya. Tawa senang merekah di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Oh, begitu... Terima kasih, Hanabi."

"Sama-sama. Terus ada lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Oni-san."

"Apa itu? Katakan saja sekarang."

"I-Itu... So-Soal masalah hati."

"Ma-Masalah hati!? Maksudnya!?"

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Bersamaan Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto secara langsung. Keberanian tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku...," Hanabi berwajah sangat serius."Aku mencintaimu, Oni-san!"

DEG!

Jantung Naruto meloncat kaget karena mendengar pengakuan Hanabi yang jujur. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Hanabi diam-diam mencintainya. Padahal selama ini, dia selalu mencurahkan segala isi hatinya tentang Hinata pada Hanabi. Tapi, dia menjadi bingung sendiri setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini. Membuatnya bingung untuk menjawab apa atas pernyataan cinta Hanabi yang mendadak ini.

"Apa!? Kamu mencintaiku, Hanabi!? Apa itu benar!?"

Mengangguk pelan, Hanabi merasa malu. Kedua pipinya memerah sekali. Lalu dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf, mengganggu Oni-san pagi-pagi begini. Aku permisi pulang dulu."

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Secara langsung, dia berlari cepat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Perasaannya menjadi enteng dan lega karena sudah tersampaikan pada Naruto. Dia tidak berharap Naruto menerimanya atau tidak. Asal perasaan ini diketahui oleh Naruto. Tinggal bagaimana Naruto menyikapinya. Dia menyerahkan semuanya pada sang Pencipta alam semesta ini.

Tiba-tiba...

GREP!

Tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Naruto. Dia tidak jadi melarikan dirinya. Langkahnya terhenti di beranda rumah Naruto. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Dilihatnya, Naruto menatapnya dengan saffir biru yang melembut. Wajah Naruto tampak serius dan langsung mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kamu mau kemana, Hanabi? Jangan pergi dulu sebelum kamu mendengar apa yang kukatakan selanjutnya. Padahal aku ingin menjawab perkataanmu itu."

Gadis berambut indigo gelap itu, terpaku ketika dipandang dekat oleh Naruto. Apalagi tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh laki-laki jinchuriki Kyuubi itu, membuat perasaannya semakin menggebu-gebu ingin memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

Kata-kata yang dilontarkannya, terkesan bergetar tatkala keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa yang ingin Oni-san katakan padaku?"

Membius sampai ke dalam dua mata Hanabi, Naruto memberikan cahaya harapan sehingga Hanabi tidak ingin melupakan perasaan cintanya ini begitu saja. Hanabi berharap Naruto menerima cintanya hari ini. Dengan begitu, janjinya pada kakak perempuannya, yang ingin membahagiakan Naruto, bisa terwujudkan. Dia menepati janji yang diamanatkan Hinata padanya. Semoga Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Lalu Naruto membalas perkataan Hanabi tadi.

"Hinata pernah memintaku untuk berjanji agar aku bisa membuka hatiku untuk gadis lain. Aku tidak boleh terlalu bersedih setelah kehilangan dirinya. Dia ingin aku... Belajar mencintai gadis lain untuk menggantikan dirinya di hatiku. Aku terus mengingat semua perkataannya itu dan berusaha untuk belajar mencintai gadis yang dia pilihkan untukku. Ternyata usaha kerasku ini membuahkan hasil. Aku mencintai gadis itu sekarang dan gadis itu adalah..."

Sesaat Naruto memutuskan perkataannya, dia terdiam sebentar lalu menyambungkan perkataannya. Dia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku mencintai gadis yang kini berdiri di depan mataku. Dia adalah Hyuga Hanabi, dialah yang kupilih untuk menggantikan Hinata."

Terpana akan pengakuan lantang Naruto, Hanabi tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. Tubuhnya membeku. Syok dan menyangka semua ini adalah mimpi belaka.

Secara langsung, Naruto menarik Hanabi ke dalam pelukannya. Hanabi tenggelam dan mendekap erat pada tubuh Naruto yang tegap. Naruto memberikan sinyal-sinyal cintanya pada Hanabi melalui pelukan ini.

"Oni-san...," Hanabi bersuara nyaris pelan."Apa benar Oni-san mencintaiku?"

"Benar. Aku tidak bohong. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, Hanabi."

Hanabi tersenyum simpul dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Syukurlah... Oni-san menyadari perasaanku ini. Janjiku pada Hinata-nee-sama akhirnya terwujudkan juga."

"Oh ya? Kamu berjanji apa dengan Hinata?"

"Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Oni-san."

"Hm, begitu ya?" Naruto tersenyum."Aku juga berjanji pada Hinata agar aku bisa belajar mencintai gadis lain. Hinata memintaku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai penggantinya di hatiku. Aku berusaha keras untuk menepati janjiku itu. Akhirnya, janji itu kutepati. Aku berhasil mencintaimu, Hanabi."

"Kita sama-sama telah menepati janji itu. Hinata-nee-sama pasti bahagia di alam sana ya Oni-san."

"Ya, aku berharap begitu. Tapi, mulai sekarang, kamu tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan Oni-san lagi. Cukup panggil saja aku Naruto."

"Baik, Oni... Ah, maksudku... Naruto."

"Hehehe... Biasakan memanggilku Naruto ya?"

"Ya."

Mereka saling tersenyum bersama dalam pelukan hangat di pagi sejuk ini. Angin pagi berdesir lembut dan menemani kebersamaan mereka di beranda rumah itu. Senantiasa mendukung dan menjadi teman dalam perjalanan hidup mereka.

Kini janji mereka pada Hinata telah mereka tepati. Cinta baru telah menggantikan cinta lama di hati Naruto. Hanabi yang menjadi penerang hidupnya untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Damarwulan UP!**

 **Apa kamu ingat kalau kamu pernah merequest fic tentang Naruto x Hanabi atau Naruto x Raynare, Damarwulan? Saya masih ingat request kamu itu. Makanya saya buatkan fic request kamu ini, meskipun sudah agak lama. Maaf, jika request-nya lama ditanggapi.**

 **Oke, sekian dulu. Cukup sampai di sini ya dan saya ucapkan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 21 Januari 2017**


End file.
